


all the reds

by triesquid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "tell me we're dead and i'll love you even more" series, Abstract, Comment Fic, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fractured Fairy Tale, I only tagged the relationships and characters since this is based upon hoars work, M/M, Madness/Insanity, Red - Freeform, Revisionist Fairy Tale, everything is abstracted and obtuse, hoars, human-mates, it's almost comment fic, no actual characters are mentioned, poetic comment fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triesquid/pseuds/triesquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human-mates are red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the reds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red is a Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558992) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars). 
  * Inspired by [Red is Vicious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558997) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars). 



> I love when the humans in the Pack are written just as (if not more than) dangerous as the wolves. hoars series ["tell me we're dead and i'll love you even more"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/29145) totally fits that bill.
> 
> And, inspired this.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...there may be a sculpture based off of this soon too.

Red is vicious.

Red is madness.

(But the best possible kind of madness.)

It's armor.

It's all the reds, all the textures of red, all the viciousness and expectancy of red.

It's life and breathe and death and the places 'tween where pain and love and belonging wrap around each other as Pack.

As Family.

An _Ohana_ in it's truest sense:  no one gets left behind; no one is forgotten.

Hunting and loving and grieving and plotting on a leaf-softened forest floor under the full moon.

(They are the Moon tonight; the Moon encompasses their They.)

Because human-mates are dangerous, are fierce, are death on two legs with unassuming eyes and soft words.

Human-mates are wild.

Human-mates are feral.

Human-mates are more wolf than the wolves.

But, then there is the other side of human-mates:  the obverse to the reverse, the cascading differentiating-similarity.

Human-mates are the perfect red protection.

Human-mates are sacred.

Human-mates are selfless-selfish love incarnate.

They are loyal and terrible.

They rip apart and rebuild.

They blur the boundaries of human and wolf.

Human-mates _are_ the Pack because, once upon a time, Little Red Riding Hood loved the Wolf.

Human-mates are red.


End file.
